Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super)
|-|Base= |-|Kaioken= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJB Kaioken= |-|SSJB Kaioken x10= |-|SSJB Kaioken x20= |-|Ultra Instinct "Omen"= ] Summary Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans in Universe 7. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 3-A' | Low 2-C Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiyan with only his finger) and offensive (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further (Can either use his Kaio-ken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), Teleportation, His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity, Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God (Also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Energy Absorption, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, which makes him resistant to poison. Resistance to Existence Erasure normally and Time Stop as SSBKKx10 (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God, Summoning (Not combat applicable, given it is outside help). | All previous abilities, additionally Limited Reactive Evolution (Goku's hits get stronger, faster and sharper the longer he fights Jiren), Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable however), Instinctive Reaction. Attack Potency: Universe level (Goku and Beerus were striking one another with attacks which were tearing apart the universe in the Beerus/BoG arc. Able to disperse the energycreated by the fusion of his and Beerus's attacks in base form, especially when the latter increased the size and energy of the attacks multiple times. Attained Super Saiyan Blue. He combined Kaio-ken with SSB against Fusion Zamasu, Bergamo, Gohan and Hit, though he used Kaio-ken x10 on the latter, not needing it in their second fight. Utilized SSB + Kaio-ken x20 on Jiren, though Jiren was unfazed. Brokepasthislimitsby resisting his own Spirit Bomb, allowing him to fight both SSJ2 Caulifla and True LSSJ Kale as a mere SSJ2, while being leagues beyond them as a Super Saiyan God, all while he was still recovering from his fight with Jiren. | Universe level+ 'in Ultra Instinct Omen (Fought and matched Jiren during their battle, even managing to hurt him. Shook the entire World of Void, which is described as being infinite in size, with his ki alone. After getting stronger than he previously was against Jiren, he managed to defeat Kefla with a single full powered, albeit last resort, Kamehameha.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Beerus, when the latter was holding back, reacted to Dyspo (who was too fast for Zeno and Champa to see) and intercepted his movements using SSG and SSB, fought Jiren using SSB + Kaio-ken x20, created afterimages in base while fighting SSJ2 Caulifla). | Massively FTL+ 'in Ultra Instinct (Attacked Jiren before Toppo and Dyspo realized what had happened, walked past Toppo's Justice Flash, blitzed Kefla.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | Universal+ Durability: Universe level | Universe level+ Stamina: Very High in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (Can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of the Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use SSJ3 with the same effort he would use to enter SSJ2 in the past. Range: Standard melee range. Universal with physical strikes/shockwaves, ki blasts and Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Universal with Instant Transmission. Universal+ with physical strikes/shockwaves and ki blasts (Shook the infinitely large World of Void) Standard Equipment: Zen'ō button Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (Can also copy techniques after seeing them once), years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, and mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training for two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period. His durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Saiyan Forms:' An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Spirit Ball:' Goku uses a variation of Yamcha's Spirit Ball when he uses a dual-wielded variation of the attack against Kale and Caulifla. *'Homing Energy Wave:' A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. *'Kaio-Ken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaio-ken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb):' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. *'After-image technique:' This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *'Full-Nelson:' Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *'Hasshu-ken:' A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Crazy Fist:' This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. *'Mind Reading:' Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Mafuba:' A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' A technique learned from Whis. In this state, Goku's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Key: Dragon Ball Super | Ultra Instinct Note 1: The profile covers the statistics of Dragon Ball Super Goku. For the teen profile, see this profile. For the GT version, see this profile. For the DBZ Version(and other skills), see this profile. Others Notable Victories: Bender (Futurama) Bender's Profile (Note: This was Dragon Ball Super Goku vs Overclocked Bender, Speed Equalized) Adell (Nippon Ichi) Adell's Profile (3-A Forms used. Speed Equalized) Prince Akihito (Legend Quest) Prince Akihito's Profile (Both were 3-A, and speed was equalized) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Base Goku as of Dragon Ball Super and speed was equalized) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Speed was equalized, and it was Ultra Instinct against Darkspine) Star Butterfly (Star vs The Forces of Evil) Star Butterfly's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were Low 2C, and bloodlusted) Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Estark (Dragon Quest) Estark's Profile (This was Low 2-C Goku and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) Lightning's profile (Both at Low 2-C and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Married Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Revived Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2